Feels Right
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: From the episode "Jade dumps Beck" This is fluff, but the way I would have liked it to happen! ONE-SHOT!


As I walk over to the RV I start to get butterflies in my tummy, I just don't understand why.

"Push the button by door, Swettie!" His mother calls after me.

"K, thanks." But the butterflies are getting even buiser! I, mean, of corse I thought Beck was hot who didn't? But there was never a chance, he was WITH Jade. But he's not any- No, no, no! I am here FOR Jade! I walk up and push the doorbell on this big metal RV.

"Who is it?" A spanish accent voice ask. I laugh to myself.

"I know that's you, Beck!" I call to the inside of the RV. The door opens to reveal an old Spanish woman. She looks at me, giving me this weird look, and steps out. Beck steps out after her and yells after her,

"Thanks, Conzela!" He swings his arm over the metal door, and she, already walking away, yells out

"De Nada!" Then he looks down at me and smiles, and I look up

"Enter" He says very inviteingly. I look down after the old woman, than look back up, and shake my head as I enter his tiny, little house. I look around and see a bed with a brown comforter, sea green sheets and a sea green afgan. His yellow pillow looked very comfortable. He had pictures up, and a sort-of Beige curtain. He had a small closet I mean super small. I looked up and there were little yellow stars everywhere.

"So this is where you live?" I asked as I turned around, he was running his hand through his hair and looked really ho- No, no, no! Jade, Jade, Jade! Okay, I can handle this.

"Is that bad?" he asked, like he really cares abou- NO! NO! NO! This is for Jade! Keep on track!

"No, it's cool it's just most High-School guys I know don't live in a RV parked in their parents drive way."

"Well, they said if I lived under their roof, I've gotta live by their rules" He explained throwing his hand out to his side.

"Ahh. So your roof. . . " I trailed off.

"My rules." He finished for me. I smiled and he smiled back as he picked up to apples, a red and a green one. "So…"

"So… you're probably wondering why I'm here. Like 'So, Tori's here. What up with that?'" I said as I moved a little bit more forward to where he was. He made a weird face so I stopped advancing.

"That's how I talk?"

"No that's just my generic boy voice." I said with a nod, as he nodded taking a bite out of his apple.

"I like it. Do more." He requested as he flopped down on the couch behind him.

"Okay, ummm. . . 'Hey, man why don't you get back together with Jade? You know what I'm saying? Yeah.'" I said/asked.

"Well, you see that just can't happen."

"Why not?" I ask, well, kinda whine actually.

"Because, now that I'm not with her, I can finally do this." He said as he walked across the two foot distance. He wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled me to him. He kissed me, and it felt really good! I pressed further into him, my hands on his waist, my head clouded and feeling a bit dizzy. He move one of my hands and held it. Then, fate picked the time to return my surroundings, why I was here, who I was here for, and all other things to my brain. I pulled out of the kiss, and started ramballing, as he looked hurt. "No. no, no, no. I'm here for Jade, Jade, Jade. Im here for her! I cant be doing this," I said as I ran out of his RV.

The next day at school, Beck found me right away, I just ran the other direction, and he followed me. The bad part, it was a hall pass time, both at our lockers, as I tried to run back. He caught me by the crook of my arm and pulled me to the janitors closet. He switched on the light and checked the corner wher the creepy janitor usally lurks, it was empty. He turn toward door and locked it. Then he looked at me, I turned toward the floor, arms around me.

"I need to get back to class." I say as Beck pulls my arms from around me and back to his waist, though still holding one. He put one hand in my hair and crushed his lips to mine. I pulled back, "This isn't right."

"yes it is!" I gave in and kissed him. His lips crushed into mine. I pulled him so very close. And in my brain I knew this is right.


End file.
